


curling tightly

by R00bs_Teacup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Modern Era, fanart of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup
Summary: art for Glim's fic again because her fic are seriously fantastic???? really awesomely awesome. This one is a really lovely one I love it so much and the poem, ee cummings AND glim, we are truly blessed





	curling tightly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the reason that i laugh and breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200732) by [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim). 



__

_"Merlin laughed again, his stomach muscles tightening and jumping under Arthur's hand and his body curling more tightly into Arthur's, so warm and familiar that Arthur laughed himself. He'd share Merlin later on when they were at the party, and then he wouldn't mind if Merlin pressed in, affectionate or fond, next to any of their friends, or if he curled up in a corner with Freya to discuss something from one of their writing courses, because Arthur would remember how he'd had Merlin all to himself all morning, and how Merlin had laughed because Arthur knew how to map his hands over Merlin's body in just the right manner to draw that laughter from him."_

-Glim (' _the reason that i laugh and breathe'_ )


End file.
